Un jeu où on danseUn jeu qui mène la danse
by rageocoeur
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Hermione met sans s'en rendre compte la roue du destin en marche? Que se passe-t-il quand chaque engrenage s'active sans qu'on puisse les arrêter? - Septième année à Poudlard - Hermione/... Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction :**

**Titre :****Un jeu où on danse, un jeu qui mène la danse…**

**Chapitre 1 :**** Retour étrange**

**Une feuille…deux feuilles…quatre…cinq…six…C'est l'automne. Les feuilles tombent seulement en cette mi-novembre ici, dans un vaste domaine au sud ouest de l'Angleterre. C'est d'ailleurs par ce temps que les élèves sont tous à leurs encre et parchemins. Tous ? Non…pas tous… Entre autres, une jeune demoiselle est assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, elle regarde le temps passer, heures après heures…jours après jours…**

**Cela fait bientôt deux mois que les cours ont repris et rien n'a vraiment changé alors que nous sommes en guerre ; rien. **

**Harry est toujours inlassablement poursuivit par les partisans de Voldemort mais maintenant par courrier tandis que le mage noir ne fais plus personnellement parler de lui, comme s'il avait disparu. **

**Ron ressort avec Lavande Brown et ils ont l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre hors mi le fait que, bizarrement, Ron passe un peu plus de temps à la bibliothèque sous prétexte que les ASPICS sont à la fin de l'année et qu'il tient à en obtenir le maximum pour pouvoir ainsi exercer le métier qu'il veut. Depuis l'an dernier, avec la sélection de Ron dans l'équipe de Quidditch comme gardien, pratiquer ce sport au niveau professionnel ne lui sort plus de la tête.**

**Neville, lui, a demandé à Mme Chourave si elle aurait, durant cette année, quelques petites heures de cours particuliers à lui accorder. Si heureuse d'avoir pour la première fois depuis bien des années un élève aussi intéressé en sa matière, la botanique, elle n'a pu refuser. C'est ainsi que tous les dimanches après-midi Neville se rend à ses cours particuliers, serre n°5. Il veut devenir un grand botaniste et peut-être même médecin spécialisé dans les soins par les plantes ; il espère trouver un jour de quoi guérir ses parents.**

**Réellement, la seule chose qui ait vraiment changé à Poudlard, et ça n'est pas plus mal, c'est le fait qu'un certain blondinet aux yeux d'acier se fasse particulièrement oublier en ce début d'année. Drago Malefoy, comme qui dirait, cherche à se cacher, à se minimiser, à faire en sorte qu'on le prenne pour une ombre pour tout dire. Et cela sans préparer le moindre mauvais coup en plus. M.Malefoy passe ses journées le nez dans des livres. Peut-être pense t-il pouvoir se guérir des idées racistes que sont père lui a implanté dans le crâne… ? Mais après tout, l'espoir fait vivre et Drago Malefoy a été disculpé des accusations portées contre lui à propos de l'embuscade de l'an dernier par manque de preuves ; alors… rien n'est impossible… **_**(Même avec J.K.Rolling j'en suis sûre !!! )**_

**A cette fenêtre, devenue SA fenêtre, Hermione ne dit rien, pas un mot. Elle pense… elle rêve… elle espère…Elle pense à son année qui commence lasse et monotone…. Elle rêve d'amour, d'aventure, de contes de fées, de prince….Et elle espère…oui elle espère ; elle espère que ces rêves auxquels elle repense sans cesse se réalisent un jour ; en fait surtout un. Peut-être que, comme il se dit chez les moldus, les rêves ou les souhaits que l'on ne raconte pas se réalisent, tôt ou tard. **

**A vrai dire, depuis sa quatrième année à Poudlard, depuis le valeureux Victor Krum, Hermione n'a pas vécu de nouvelle passion amoureuse. Elle n'a cessé d'attendre. Attendre celui qu'elle apprécie énormément en secret mais qui malheureusement ne semble pas du même avis qu'elle : Ron Weasley, son deuxième meilleur ami.**

**Entre les disputes de ses deux meilleurs amis : Ron et Hermione, Harry ne sait plus quoi faire. Il reçoit chaque matin des lettres de menaces anonymes et McGonagall n'a toujours rien trouvé pour faire cesser cela et permettre ainsi au jeune homme de poursuivre aisément ses études. Mais encore, de savoir qu'il a été permis à Drago Malefoy de revenir à l'école le met hors de lui. Malheureusement il ne peut rien y faire, la justice n'est pas à ses ordres, ni même à ceux du Survivant.**

**En effet, après la mort du puissant Dumbledore il y a 4 à 5 mois, le professeur McGonagall a péniblement décidée de reprendre la direction de la prestigieuse école de sorciers, se sentant responsable des études des générations présentes et futures. Or, même en tant que directrice, elle n'eut pas le droit de s'opposer devant le conseil des études au retour du serpentard bien qu'elle préfère le donner à dévorer aux Scroutts de Hagrid.**

**Mais à nouveau, le soleil se couche et une énième journée sans aventures pour nos trois héros s'achève, malgré bien des secrets dans les cœurs des Poudlariens. Alors tous vont dîner dans la grande et majestueuse salle aux tables des quatre maisons puis rejoignent leurs dortoirs respectifs dans le calme habituel le plus angoissant.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfiction :**

**Titre :****Un jeu où on danse, un jeu qui mène la danse…**

Chapitre 2 : La confusion monte à la tête

_- Dis Ron, tu ne trouves pas cette année trop…calme ?_

_- Attends, ça fait à peine deux mois qu'on a repris les cours. Et puis, pour ma part, Lavande, Hermione et l'autre vieille chouette de McGonagall ça me suffit ! C'est même pas assez calme à mon goût ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_- Pour rien. Allez bonne nuit Ron._

_- Bonne nuit Harry. On se retrouve en bas pour le p'tit-dej'._

C'était encore la spécialité de Harry de commencer un sujet de conversation et de ne jamais le terminer. C'était d'ailleurs sans nul doute un de ses plus grands défauts. A chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, Harry se renfermait sur lui-même avec toutes ses inquiétudes et ses doutes ; jusqu'au lendemain.

_- Hey Hermione ! Je peux te parler une minute ?_

_- Ça ne peut pas attendre après le petit déjeuner Harry ? Je meurs de faim !_

_- Et bien je préférerais justement profiter du fait que tout le monde mange pour qu'on discute tranquillement sans être interrompus._

_- Très bien. Je vois que tu as l'air préoccupé alors je peux bien prendre du temps pour mon meilleur ami !_

A cet instant, un joli sourire se traça sur le visage de la jeune fille. Hermione se sentit utile comme il y a bien longtemps que se n'était pas arrivé. Mais, en une seconde, son visage s'assombrit pour laisser place à la tristesse, rien qu'au son des deux derniers mots prononcés.

Sur ce, Harry ne perdit pas un instant de plus. Il avait immédiatement compris l'attitude d'Hermione et l'expression que traduisait les yeux noisettes de son amie ne pouvait lui mentir : il n'était pas le seul à être inquiet et même si la cause n'était sans doute pas similaire à la sienne il se devait de l'écouter et de l'aider.

Dans un élan, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux aux 7e étage. Hermione étant toujours dans ses penser sans dire un seul mot, Harry prit l'initiative de faire les trois allers-retours nécessaires. Une porte apparue. Il prit la main de sa meilleure amie et l'entraîna derrière la porte demandée. A peine rentrés, il lança un sort d'insonorisation et fût émerveillé par la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

Harry avait souhaité un endroit paisible, calme, où ils pourraient se reposer et parler en toute liberté. Il était vrai que sur le coup il n'avait pas ut trop quoi demander, mais apparemment la salle sur demande avait sans aucun problème trouvé l'endroit idéal à leur conversation. Juste devant eux, il y avait un sentier qui, en le suivant, menait à une table ronde blanche débordant de mets succulents à l'œil ; comme si leur faim avait parlé. Ensuite, tout autour d'eux, il n'y avait qu'herbe ; que de l'herbe bien verdoyante, épaisse et douce.

Ils s'assirent donc près d'un petit ruisseau et Hermione retira même ses chaussures pour sentir l'herbe au contact de sa peau.

Elle rêvait, elle en était sûre. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Harry lui rappel qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils tardent pour ensuite aller en cours.

Attristée, la jeune fille décida de ne pas perdre de temps.

_- Para Tempus !_

_- Quoi ???_

_- C'est un sort pour arrêter le temps. Comme ça, on pourra parler aussi longtemps qu'on voudra. Je l'ai appris pendant les vacances dans le 6__e__ tom des sortilèges avancés. Je ne te dis pas le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour le maîtriser !_

Cela ne surprenait en rien Harry. Hermione ne changeait pas, elle lisait, lisait, encore et encore. D'ailleurs, il se doutait bien qu'elle avait dû profiter des effets de ce sort pour en apprendre d'autres « en un rien de temps ».

Hermione s'était levée pour déguster quelques plats posés sur la table à deux ou trois mètres de son ami. Après l'approbation de son estomac, le garçon pris en exemple la préfète et ils mangèrent sans un bruit ; ils gardaient la conversation pour plus tard.

Rassasiés, ils avaient un peu exploré les lieux afin de connaître tous les secrets que gardait cet endroit si magique. Ils choisirent de retourner au bord du ruisseau pour discuter, là où traînaient les chaussures d'Hermione.

_- Bon, Harry, quel est le problème ? _–reprit la gryffondore avec une posture sérieuse et attentive qu'elle adoptait souvent pendant les cours.

_- Ahh ! Oui. Et bien…_

_- Oui… ?_

_- Oui, je voulais te demander si…_

_- Si…quoi ? _–demanda-t-elle patiemment persuadée que la question à traiter était sur une quelconque fille dont son ami aurait été intéressé.

- …_si tu ne trouvais pas l'année trop calme._

Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione due reprendre les mots de Harry deux à trois fois avant de comprendre leurs sens tellement elle était surprise. Qui se serait douté que Harry trouverait une question pareille ?? Il était vrai que par rapport aux années précédentes l'année manquait énormément de mouvements.

C'est sûr cette pensée qu'Hermione stoppa net. Comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué la différence ?? Cette année n'était pas normale : pas de mouvements, pas d'attaques, pas de sales coups, pas de rumeurs, pas de Malefoy derrière eux…pour tout dire : pas de problèmes. Comme le disait Harry, c'était trop CALME.

Lui ne disait rien. Il attendait une réponse de l jeune fille tout en la regardant froncer les sourcils ; comme si…comme si quelque chose la perturbait, encore plus que lui.

_- Hermione ? Hermione sa ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Mais elle ne répondait pas. Elle réfléchissait.

_- Hermione !!! _–cria Harry tellement il craignait la réelle gravité de sa question.

La jeune fille reprit conscience, le regarda un instant et se lança dans une série de faits démontrant le calme étrange et malsain de la situation.

_- Oui Harry, en effet, c'est trop calme. Je ne l'avais pas concrètement remarqué mais maintenant que tu le dis…tu as raison, ce n'est pas normal. Tout d'abord, cela fait environ 4 mois que Voldemort ne fais pas parler de lui ce qui est à vraie dire, très inquiétant et bizarre. Ensuite, tu as du le remarquer mais on ne subit plus aucune raillerie de cet idiot de Drago Malefoy…_

_- Oui mais il se tient sans doute à carreaux parce qu'il s'en est sorti de peu. Il a peut-être honte de ce qu'il a fait. Et puis comme il n'est plus préfets des serpentards il n'a plus aucune excuse pour nous faire perdre des points._

_- Peut-être bien mais c'est étrange quand même. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature…enfin bref. Pour finir, je trouve Ron une peu trop…comment dire…intéressé par le filles cette années ; surtout par sa petite « Lav » chérie !! Pfffff…._

Harry ne rétorqua pas tout de suite sur ce que venait à l'instant de dire Hermione même si un soupçon de toujours venait de se confirmer à la seconde, et pour ça, Hermione eût le droit à un petit sourire moqueur sans le comprendre.

_- Tu trouves vraiment cela drôle Harry ?_

_- Ahh…euh…mais non, biensur que non…je pensais à autre chose…_

_- Hum hum…_

_- Oui, donc…et bien…en ce qui concerne Malefoy, je pense qu'il a honte. D'ailleurs il y a de quoi. Moi je n'aurais jamais permit qu'il revienne à l'école._

Stupéfaite, la jeune fille ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle entendait ; ou plutôt, le peu qu'elle entendait. Mais, en tant que jeune fille bien élevée, elle ferma les points et dit d'un ton très calme :

_- C'est tout ?_

_« Mais que dire de plus ? » _Harry se le demandait. _« En fin de compte, la situation n'est pas si grave que ça. »_ pensa t-il. Son silence mit son amie dans une fureur jamais vue au paravent même lors des nombreuses occasions lors des disputes Ron-Hermione.

_- Non mais ça ne va pas Harry ??!?!!?! TU ne te rends pas compte de la situation ?!!Rien ne va plus Harry !!!! Voldemort se fais oublier ! Tout comme Malefoy ! Et toi…toi tu trouves ça pratiquement…banale !!?! Non mais je rêve ! Ce n'est pas possible ! On m'a envoyé dans un monde parallèle ou quoi ?! Où sont mes amis ??!?!!!?! Où suis-je nom de Dieu ?! Je t'en supplie Harry, dit moi que je vais bien, dit moi que j'ai raison !! Non ! Non ! Dit moi que tout va mal, dit moi que je ne rêve pas, dit moi…Oh Harry, je n'en peux plus !!!_

Et ainsi la tornade se termina en un torrent de larmes, larmes que Harry ne pu supporter. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer ainsi. Certes il l'avait déjà vu pleurer, surtout qu'Hermione était une fille sensible et particulièrement sur certains points, mais là, à l'instant même, il la voyait comme une petite fille ; une petite fille anéantie. Elle pleurait sur son épaule et il y sentait de chaudes larmes, énormes ; comme si elle laissait couler tout ce qu'elle renfermait depuis une éternité. Et à ce moment là, Harry se rendit compte que Ron et lui avaient quelque peu négligé leur amie depuis un certain temps. Il eût honte et se tus.

C'est percevant son immobilité et son silence qui durait depuis ne bonne quinzaine de minutes que la jeune fille se redressa doucement.

Il ne la regardait pas…il n'osait…Elle par contre, elle l'observait, elle scrutait son visage et ses moindres traits ; comme si elle le découvrait à peine. Il avait la tête baissée donc elle ne voyait son visage. Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés lui donnait un côté sauvage à cet instant et non endormi…mais un sauvage protecteur qui faisait tout son charme. Le Quidditch l'avait nettement relooké avec les années. En fait, Harry était plutôt baraqué. Mais ni trop, ni pas assez ; du moins aux yeux d'Hermione. C'est en lui caressant les cheveux qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle le trouvait…séduisant. Oui, à ce moment il lui plaisait…énormément qui plus est. Mais ce qui la fit perdre ses moyens fût son regard. Entre temps, Harry avait relevé la tête et l'observait à son tour. Le fait qu'elle ait pleuré rendait Hermione fragile et cela plut à Harry. Il sentait monter en lui le devoir de la protéger, de la réconforter, de la rendre heureuse…

Sur cette pensée, il sentit une chose étonnement douce par courir sa joue. C'était une sensation extrêmement agréable, paisible, apaisante, chaleureuse, enivrante…rien ne l'aurait fait quitter les lieux.

Elle le regardait encore. Voir le visage du garçon si détendu la rendait heureuse. Qui plus est, la Liberté la fixait. C'est ainsi qu'elle voyait les yeux du jeune homme : d'un vert intense, un vert pure, une couleur de nature, de Liberté. A l'instant, elle aurait voulue ne plus jamais voir des yeux d'une autre couleur que les siens : émeraudes.

Harry ne bougeait pas. Il attendait. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait, il ne le savait pas, mais le moment lui semblait si unique qu'il ne voulait pas en rompre le charme. Que faire de toute façon ? Il attendrait. Il attendrait que Hermione aille mieux puis ils partiraient si elle le désirait. Après tout, ils avaient tout le temps du monde grâce au sortilège d'Hermione. Seulement, il n'eût pas longtemps à attendre. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des fines lèvres s'étaient approchées de lui et s'emparaient maintenant des siennes avec la délicatesse la plus absolue ; comme un merci muet, mais Harry ne résista pas. Bien qu'il soit conscient que ces lèvres appartenaient à sa meilleure amie, il appréciait le contact et puis, du moment qu'Hermione lui pardonnait son absence il était heureux. Or là, bizarrement plus heureux que ce qu'il imaginait : il se sentait magnifiquement bien.

Après ce long et tendre baiser, la jeune fille s'écarta, contempla encore une fois les yeux brillants du gryffondor et prononça quelques mots depuis le silence de ses pleurs.

_- Je pense que l'on devrait aller en cours à présent._

Harry acquiesça brièvement et se leva sans un mot. Il aida Hermione à se relever et ils reprirent le petit sentier en sens inverse. Quand ils furent dans le couloir, où personne ne se trouvait, Harry passa lentement son pouce sous les deux yeux rouges de son amie afin d'effacer les dernières traces de larmes et elle ne le repoussa pas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfiction :**

**Titre :****Un jeu où on danse, un jeu qui mène la danse…**

**Chapitre 3 :**** Quand on ne voit pas le temps qui passe, on trépasse.**

**Lorsqu'ils descendaient les escaliers, bizarrement, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.**

**Sans que Harry comprenne, Hermione lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans une course folle à travers tous les passages secrets possibles et inimaginables, dont elle avait le secret en tant que préfète en chef, jusqu'à atteindre la porte gardée par la grosse dame, ouverture au dortoir des Gryffondors. Mais quand ils arrivèrent, la grosse dame était plongée dans un profond sommeil et on pouvait apercevoir un petit fil de bave au coin gauche de sa bouche.**

**Ses craintes confirmées, Hermione ne perdit pas de temps à essayer de réveiller le tableau et se remit à courir, suivie de Harry.**

**Arrivés devant un tableau que Harry connaissait de vue mais dont il ignorait l'importance, Hermione posa le doigt dessus et l'initial paysage hivernal se transforma totalement pour laisser apparaître un petit escalier descendant.**

**Interrogé, Harry regarda sa meilleure amie et son regard suffit à poser la question : **_**« Comment as-tu fait ? ».**_

_**Ce sont les appartements des préfets de Gryffondors. Le tableau a été ensorcelé par McGonagale de manière plus efficace, il fonctionne avec des empreintes digitales. C'est moldu. C'est moi qui en aie donné l'idée en début d'année. **_**–finit-elle par dire fièrement puis emporta à nouveau Harry dans les escaliers.**

_**Il ne faut pas faire de bruit, Ron doit dormir.**_

_**« Dormir ??!?!! Comment ça dormir ??!! Mais il est huit heures du matin ! Ok il dort beaucoup mais là il devrait être entrain de déjeuner…non ?? »**_

**Harry n'y comprenait plus rien. Ron dormait mais c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner, en plus il ne devait pas y avoir que son meilleur ami qui dormait vu le silence qui régnait dans le château, et pour finir il se trouvait dans les appartements des préfets, avec Hermione tout à fait lucide alors que lui était perdu.**

_**Attend une minute Hermione **_**–dit Harry en stoppant la course des deux adolescents.**_** – J'y comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ce n'est pas possible !! Pourquoi les gens dorment ? Pourquoi les lumières sont éteintes ? Pourquoi les couloirs sont vides ? Hein ?! Tu peux m'expliquer toi qui a l'air de tout comprendre ?!!??! Et puis pourquoi tu m'emmènes chez les préfets ?**_

**Harry était paniqué. Il ne comprenait rien à rien et tournait sur lui-même comme si les murs qui l'entouraient contenaient des réponses.**

**A voir le garçon de cette façon, Hermione n'aurait pu qu'en rire, mais au lieu de ça elle s'approcha de lui, stoppa son tournoiement et débuta sur les explication même s'il fût dure pour elle d'avouer son erreur.**

_**Harry…écoute…je suis vraiment désolée.**_

_**Mais de quoi ?**_

_**Et bien…tu vois…le sort, que j'ai jeté tout à l'heure…peu de temps après qu'on soit entré dans la salle sur demande ?**_

_**Euh…oui…mais où veux-tu en venir ?**_

_**Je…l'ai…raté.**_

_**Hein ??!?!!?**_

_**Oui Harry. Je n'ai pas correctement fait le sort. Enfin, à partir d'un certain moment, il n'a plus fonctionné. Et je crois savoir pourquoi…**_

**Le gryffondor n'en revenait pas : **_**« Hermione, rater un sort ?!?!! ».**_** C'était impossible : **_**« Comment ?? »**_

…_**j'ai été faible Harry.**_

**Mais le garçon ne se remettait pas des paroles de son amie : **_**« je l'ai raté…je l'ai raté…raté…raté…le sort…raté… ».**_** Il tournait les mots dans tous les sens possibles mais le résultat restait le même : Hermione avait raté un sort. Du jamais vu !**

_**Harry, tu m'écoutes ?**_

**Sur cela, Harry revint à la réalité et regarda fixement Hermione.**

_**Comment ?**_

_**J'étais triste c'est pour ça.**_

_**Quoi ?**_

_**Mais Harry tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?!??!**_

_**Euh…oui, oui. Excuses-moi.**_

_**Mouais. Donc, je disais que j'avais raté le sort d'arrêt du temps, à cause de mon « moment de faiblesse », enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler.**_

**Hermione n'avait en faite nullement envie de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé là-haut, au 7****e**** étage, ou du moins, après le moment où elle s'était mise à pleurer. C'était douloureux et à la fois confus.**

**Pendant ce temps la, le jeune homme en face d'elle réfléchissait. Il était sans doute trop tard pour que son cerveau travail à vitesse normale. Or la gryffondor n'attendit pas qu'il ouvre la bouche et continua sa descente vers la chambre féminine se trouvant à quelques pas et qui cette année, était la sienne.**

**C'était une pièce assez grande, spacieuse, décorée de roue et d'or, sa forme n'était ni carrée ni rectangulaire mais plutôt ovale, des braises chaudes scintillaient encore dans la cheminée et un beau lit à baldaquin meublait principalement l'espace, ainsi qu'un bureau en bois. C'était un endroit tout à fait caractéristique de la maison gryffondor : à la fois somptueux et modeste. Quand Hermione alluma quelques lampes, Harry pu distinguer une interminable rangée de livres faisant tout le tour de la pièce et ne pu s'empêcher de penser que McGonagall avait dû l'aménager exprès pour son élève favorite : Miss Granger.**

**Baguette à la main, Hermione fit apparaître un matelas, un oreiller et une couverture. Elle dit à Harry qu'il dormirai ici cette nuit, qu'il était inutile de continuer à parler de ça pour ce soir et qu'ils en rediscuteraient demain matin, avant même de descendre déjeuner.**

**Dès les premiers rayons de soleil, Harry n'eut plus le droit de dormir. A peine il ouvrait les yeux qu'il voyait déjà une paire de petits pieds faire des allers et retours devant lui ; et à son minime étonnement, c'était Hermione, douchée, habillée et déjà entrain de ranger.**

**Le gryffondor se souvenait parfaitement de leurs « journée » d'hier et bien qu'il eût du mal à le croire, il venait de sécher toute une journée de cours, et avec Hermione en plus. **_**« Qu'allait-on penser ? Que diraient les gens ? Ils ne penseraient tout de même pas que…que…qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux ?! Oh merlin ! Si ça arrivait…comment ils justifieraient cela ? ». **_**Harry se posait milles questions aussi ennuyantes les une que les autres et ses yeux grands ouverts ne le cachèrent pas à la préfète de Gryffondor.**

_**Ecoutes-moi Harry. Je sais très bien ce que tu te dis à l'instant et crois-moi, je suis passée par les mêmes questions que toi.**_

**Après quelques temps, pour que Harry se remette de toutes ces questions, elle reprit.**

_**En faite, je crois tout bonnement qu'on devrait démentir à chaque fois qu'on nous posera la question…**_

…_**est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ?**_

**Oui, il suivait son raisonnement et pour lui, toutes les précautions, aussi subtiles qu'elles soient, ne serviraient à rien du tout : tous penseraient qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. **_**« Voilà ! Une rumeur fausse de plus sur Harry Potter ! »**_** voilà ce que pensait le garçon au moment même. Mais tout bien réfléchi, elle n'était pas si fausse que ça cette rumeur. Il c'était bien passé quelque chose entre eux, pas grand-chose c'est vrai mais ce baiser n'était pas rien non plus et Harry refusait de dire qu'il ne l'avait pas apprécier ; bien au contraire.**

**Même pas un signe de la tête lui exprimant son accort, pas un oui, ni même une autre réponse du Gryffondor. Hermione n'aimait pas ça. D'habitude, Harry ne prenait pas la peine de réfléchir profondément et acquiesçait immédiatement par un oui ou un non, suivant sa réponse. Mais là, il réfléchissait et son regard émeraude trahissait son désaccord ou son questionnement. **

_**Harry, je sais ce que tu penses mais…**_

_**Ah oui Hermione ?! Et qu'est-ce que je pense alors ?**_

**La Gryffondore était prise par surprise. Ce commentaire lui était venu aussi naturellement que quand elle répondait lors des cours et pour dire vrai, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que qui se passait dans la tête du brun.**

_**Tu vois Hermione. Tu n'en sais rien. Alors, s'il te plait arrête de faire ta mademoiselle-je-sais-tout dans des cas comme ça parce que ça devient vraiment exaspérant !!!**_

**Harry n'en pouvait plus de se tenir sous silence et devait absolument parler de ce baiser avec l'autre concernée, sujet délicat ou pas.**

_**Des cas comme ça ? Excuses-moi Harry mais c'est quoi un cas comme ça ?!**_

_**Un cas comme le nôtre !**_

_**Le nôtre ? **_**–dit Hermione bien plus doucement.**

_**Oui oui. Le nôtre.**_

_**Je ne comprends pas.**_

_**Oh ! Arrête ton jeu Hermione, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà tout oublié…toi qui sais Toujours Tout.**_

_**STOP Harry ! ça suffit ! Si c'est pour m'insulter tu peux aller voir en cuisine si j'y suis ! Peut-être que comme ça Dobby te parlera à ma place puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir écouter quoi que ce soit ! Oh non ! Tu es bien trop entêté, Harry Potter !! Et bien soit ! Tu te débrouilleras tout seul pour te justifier ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour plaider en ta faveur ! S'en est fini de la camaraderie ! Monsieur le meilleur trouvera bien une excuse puisqu'il est si fort !! Tu survivras…ENCORE !!!**_

**Sur ces derniers mots, la Gryffondore enragée avait quitté ses appartements en un claquement de porte audible jusqu'à Pré au Lard. Elle y était allée fort cette fois-ci tout de même. Malefoy n'aurait pas pu faire plus sanglante comme réplique, Harry en était sûr. Or maintenant il était dans le pétrin. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit appart des excuses bidons que personne ne croirait. En plus, il était impossible pour Harry de dire la vérité à Ron ; lui dire qu'il avait passé toute la journée de la veille en compagnie de Hermione, que celle-ci était triste parce qu'elle était sans doute amoureuse d'un certain rouquin, qu'ils avaient finis par s'embrasser tendrement, baiser qu'il avait d'ailleurs apprécié, et pour finir, qu'il avait passé la nuit dans les appartements de leur préfète, juste à côté de lui, mais tout cela sans sortir avec elle. Ron ne goberait rien de tout cela. Il lui dirait qu'il était content pour lui-même s'il n'aurait jamais cru que ça arriverait, qu'ainsi ils seraient tout les deux en couples et pourraient même faire des sorties à 4. « Quelle horreur ! » Harry était très mal parti. C'est alors qu'il décida de faire comme Hermione l'avait dit au départ, c'est-à-dire de démentir. Il savait très bien que le résultat serait le même si ce n'était pire avec les autres élèves mais devait se réconcilier avec sa meilleure amie ; puis, en plus, il avait l'habitude des rumeurs sur lui : ça ne changerait rien.**

**Avant de sortir, le garçon comprit que s'était hier qu'avait réellement commencé l'année.**

**De l'autre côté de la porte, les ennuis commençaient. Ron se tenait juste en face de lui et vu la tête qu'il faisait on aurait dit qu'il venait de voir don joueur de Quidditch favori sortir de la chambre de la vieille McGonagall.**

_**Ah Ron, ça va ?**_

**Pas de réponse.**

_**Ron ? Rooonnn ??!?**_

**Toujours rien.**

_**Hey !! Tu m'entends ?!??!!**_

**Première réaction :**

_**Harry ? C'est…toi ?**_

_**Et bien…oui…c'est moi. Comment ça ?**_

_**Je veux une preuve.**_

_**Hein ???!!?!????!?!!??!?!?Quoi ?!?!!?!!??!**_

**Ron n'allait pas bien ou quoi ?! Il lui fallait maintenant une preuve pour reconnaître son meilleur ami ! Le monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond cette année !**

_**Dit moi ce que j'ai fait en deuxième année. **_**–reprit le rouquin. –**_** Ma...ma pire bêtise.**_

_**Euh…**_

_**Oui… ??**_

_**Le polynectar ?**_

**Soupir. Ron était rassuré, personne appart lui, Hermione, Harry et Mimi Geignarde n'aurait su répondre à cette question correctement. C'est pour cela que le préfet des rouges et or lissa apparaître un grand sourire sur son visage et se jeta sur son meilleur ami comme s'il le retrouvait après une rude bataille contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. **

_**Ah ! Harry ! Te voilà !!**_

_**Euh...oui…je suis là. Pourquoi je ne le serai pas ?**_

_**Bah tu n'étais pas là de toute la journée hier. J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait kidnappé par l'autre tête de serpent. Mais j'avais raison, l'année commençait trop bien pour que ce soit vrai. D'ailleurs, la raison de ton absence semble avoir été beaucoup plus agréable que ce que j'avais imaginé…**_

**Ron fini ses mots avec un petit sourire moqueur et les yeux rivés sur la porte d'où sortait Harry, celle d'Hermione.**

_**Mouais…et bien crois ce que tu voudras Ron mais pas ça. Il ne c'est rien passé entre Hermione et moi, Merlin peut te l'assurer.**_

_**Mais oui, mais oui Harry. Tu sais, tu es majeur maintenant Harry, tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec qui bon te semble. A elle d'être consentante après. Et puis Hermione n'est pas si affreuse que ça, mais c'est sur qu'elle pourrait être mieux en s'occupant un peu de son apparence, sauf que je ne me serais jamais douté que toi et elle…enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.**_

**Le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Harry n'arriverait jamais à convaincre Ron de la réalité donc il fallait s'attendre au pire de la part des autres poudlariens. Tout ce qu'il trouva à ajouter fût un bref **_**« garde ça pour toi s'il te plait. ».**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfiction :**

**Titre :****Un jeu où on danse, un jeu qui mène la danse…**

**Chapitre 4:**** Les langues fourchent dans tous les recoins**

**Les appartements des préfets de Gryffondor ne se trouvaient pas au même étage que le dortoir de la maison correspondante, au 5****e**** et non au 4****e, ****mais il y avait bien entendu un passage secret les liant aux dortoirs connut seulement par Hermione et Ron (normalement) . De ce fait, les garçons croisèrent beaucoup plus de monde qu'aux habitudes d'Harry, et donc celui-ci eût le droit à beaucoup plus de regards également.**

**Mais tous les gens ne le regardaient pas de la même manière, bien évidemment. Il y avait tout d'abord, les regards noirs et méprisants des Serpentards que Harry ne se gênait pas à rendre aux propriétaires. Il y avait les regards d'amitié tels que ceux de Dean, Seamus, les sœurs Patil, Lavande, Neville et biensur Ron et Hermione. Il y avait aussi des regards désespérés de filles de tout âge en quête de popularité et gloire pour avoir mi la mains sur le très connu Survivant. Et finalement les regards neutres, indifférents, pour les pacifiques. **

**Aujourd'hui il eût droit à tous : du regard fusilleur jusqu'aux battements de cils.**

**En arrivant en bas, aux portes de la grande salle, Harry aurait frappé de toutes ses forces le premier venu s'il avait pu ; seulement il savait que dans la situation présente il fallait mieux qu'il n'aggrave pas son cas vu qu'il devait déjà un justification d'absence à la directrice, excuse qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvée par la même occasion. C'est pourquoi il fusilla du regard tous ceux qui le fixait, s'assit à en faire trembler la salle et déjeuna à la vitesse de son éclair de feu. Après tout, il n'allait pas mourir de faim pour le ravitaillement des rumeurs de Poudlard !**

**Cinq minutes plus tard il était déjà dans les couloirs et cherchait désespérément Hermione.**

**A son grand désespoir, il ne croisa pas la jeune fille mais rencontra quatre charmantes personnes vêtues de vert et d'argent…**

…**qui le saluèrent le plus normalement du monde lorsqu'il s'agit de la maison des cracheurs de venin.**

_**- Et bien Potter, on sèche les cours à présent ?? Ça doit être une nouveauté pour Saint Potter. N'en profite pas trop, l'autre vieux croûton barbu n'est plus là pour protéger son chouchou **_**! –Drago avait fini sa réplique avec des mots tremblant légèrement mais faisait tout pour cacher sa gêne en parlant du défunt. **

**Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas subit les commentaires intempestifs des Serpentards. De plus, Drago revenait à l'assaut ce qui eût pour but de le surprendre et retarder sa réponse aussi désagréable que celle de son interlocuteur. Mais on ne parlerai pas de Dumbledore ainsi qu'il soit décédé ou non ! L'insulte l'avait durement percuté et les quatre autres obtinrent ce qu'ils désiraient : l'énervement du Gryffondor.**

_**- Tiens, Malefoy ! Surprenant ! Tu as retrouvé ta langue de vipère ? Moi qui croyais que tu l'avais laissé à Askaban avec ton papounet Mangemort tellement tu avais honte de lui ! J'ai du me tromper…Oups ! Et pourtant il y a de quoi avoir honte avec une famille de crétins pareils !! Et les amis n'en parlant pas…tu devrais revoir tes fréquentations tu sais… !**_

**Harry avait touché un point sensible et il le savait. Avec six années d'expérience, il avait vite comprit que parler de la famille de Drago négativement (simple euphémisme) ne pouvait qu'irriter le Serpentard au plus haut point.**

**C'est ainsi que le brun se retrouva sur les fesses dix secondes plus tard, après s'être reçu un expélliarmus qui traduisait impeccablement les nerfs de l'envoyeur.**

_**- N'oses plus jamais parler de ma famille tu entends sale sang impur sinon, par Merlin, je te le ferais payer très cher et pas qu'avec des ridicules expélliarmus comme les tiens Potter !!**_

**Le Gryffondor n'était même pas sur pieds que Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy empreintaient les escaliers, dans une démarche supérieure et un air plus qu'hautain, les trois suivant le blond comme des toutous.**

**Alors qu'il bougonnait sur la douleur qu'il avait au postérieur, il surprit une main féminine le tirer vers le haut et l'aider à se relever.**

_**- Ah Hermione ! Justement je te cherchais !**_

_**- Et je vois qui tu as trouvé Harry…mais au moins on peut dire que les choses reprennent normalement et donc que notre problème de calme est réglé.**_

_**- Oui, d'accord, mais moi c'est d'un autre problème que je veux te parler.**_

_**- Je sais Harry. Allons en cours pour l'instant, on en reparlera ce midi tu veux.**_

**Ils allèrent donc à leur cours de sortilèges, un des rares qu'ils avaient en commun, pendant 3 heures. Ensuite, Ron et Harry finirent par 1 heure de botanique théorique et 1 heure d'étude des runes pour Hermione.**

**C'est dans la grande salle tout simplement qu'ils se retrouvèrent ; à nouveau les yeux rivés sur la préfète et le Survivant. Ils prirent l'initiative de ne s'asseoir ni à côté, ni en face l'un de l'autre mais cela ne fit pas cesser les bavardages intensifs à leur sujet, ça les renforça.**

**Le repas du midi était déjà bien entamé et nos deux centres d'attentions actuels à Poudlard n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards. Ce n'était cependant pas des regards passionnés, ni amoureux et encore moins séducteurs. Même assis à l'opposé de l'autre autour d'une grande table d'environ 15 mètres de long, Harry et Hermione se comprenaient rien qu'aux expressions de leurs sourcils ou de leurs yeux plissés : ils ne supportaient pas d'êtres au centre des histoires Poudlariennes même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils y avaient droit. Les questions de leurs entourages étaient plus qu'énervantes et ils en avaient marre.**

**C'est alors que, 2 à 3 secondes après leur dernier dialogue oculaire, on entendit deux raclements de bois sur le sol. Plus un bruit, plus un murmure, seulement des regards surpris de personnes n'y comprenant rien les suivaient tandis que les deux Gryffondors se dirigeaient tous deux vers une table perpendiculaire, celle des professeurs abasourdis eux aussi.**

**Ils n'avaient pas encore été convoqué par McGonagall et ceci fut l'occasion idéale pour leur fixer un petit entretient au bout de l'escalier de marbre tournoyant au mot de la douceur appropriée, à la fin du repas. En effet, McGonagall avait gardé la tradition de Dumbledore en ce qui concernait les mots d'accès à son bureau.**

**Tout le monde les observait. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait pour que ces deux Gryffondors se lèvent comme cela au beau milieu d'un repas ? Ça, personne ne le savait, pas même Ron.**

**Harry et Hermione ne restèrent pas plus de 10 secondes devant la directrice. Ils lui dire quelques mots chacun, avec des petits gestes afin que personne d'autre ne comprenne et empreintèrent le couloir central pour sortir de la salle sous les yeux attentifs de tous.**

**Quelques mètres avant la sortie, Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry, tout en continuant sa marche.**

_**- Tu veux t'amuser un peu Harry ?**_

_**- Euh…eh bien…pourquoi pas…**_

**Le garçon sentait la moquerie au ton de son amie et cela le réjouissait. Ils étirèrent des grands sourires qui leurs remontaient jusqu'aux oreilles avant que la jeune fille n'agisse.**

**Elle prit la main de Harry doucement pour que tout le monde ait le temps de voir et posa sans aucune discrétion sa tête sur l'épaule droite de son meilleur ami. Il la serra contre lui après avoir compris le but de cette démonstration affective.**

**D'un seul coup, un broua couvrit la salle, la panique de ne pas être déjà au courrant et c'est là que les potins déraillaient ; comme au bon vieux temps.**

**Lorsque les deux grandes portes furent refermées, les deux Gryffondors partirent dans un fou rire à en pleurer.**

**Après s'être remis de leurs émotions ils se dirigèrent vers un arbre au bord du lac de Poudlard, arbre que Harry avait vu maintes et maintes fois dont une dans les souvenirs de Rogue en 5****e**** année. En effet, c'était l'arbre où se retrouvaient toujours, à leur époque, les 4 maraudeurs, une des raisons pour lesquels cet arbre était cher à son cœur et qu'il aimait s'y retrouver.**

**Arrivés là-bas, les deux adolescents s'assirent sur l'herbe, dos au tronc, comme à leur habitude.**

**Hermione faisait une mine grave et fixait ses pieds. Quit à se cogner partout elle ne semblait pas vouloir croiser le regard interrogateur d'Harry, ce pourquoi elle prit la parole en première.**

_**- Harry…je ne tiens pas vraiment à parler de ce baiser mais si tu y tiens vraiment je ferais un effort. Seulement, je dois d'abord tout t'expliquer depuis le début et…entre autre…la raison de ma tristesse, que tu as sans aucun doute remarqué hier. **_

_**- En effet, je l'avais remarqué mais je ne tenais pas à t'importuner en te posant des questions…seulement te réconforter. Après…les choses ont pris une tournure que…que je n'avais pas imaginé…et…**_

_**- N'en dis pas plus Harry. Je comprends mieux maintenant.**_

_**- Racontes-moi.**_

- …_**Très bien.**_

**La jeune fille soupira puis prit une grande inspiration avant de débuter. Son récit prit forme sous l'oreille attentive de son meilleur ami.**

_**- Bon, je commence. Je ne sais pas si tu l'avais compris Harry mais…j'aime beaucoup Ron.**_

_**- Oui j'avais cru le comprendre **_**–approuva le garçon en riant légèrement.**

_**- Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait.**_

_**- Oh…oui…excuse-moi.**_

_**- Donc je disais, je l'aime beaucoup et pas seulement comme ami je crois. Mon problème est que, tu le sais, je ne suis pas particulièrement douée en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses, ni pour attirer les garçons ou encore leur montrer qu'eux ils me plaisent. Alors, avec les disputes quotidiennes que j'entretiens avec Ron, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui faire comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive sans que ça attire l'attention des gens, ou du moins pas trop. Et…et…et en plus…je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il pense de moi. Peut-être qu'il me trouve laide, peut-être que je l'énerve au plu haut point…je n'en sais strictement rien…et j'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre d'attendre un signe de sa part qui pourrait me dire si j'ai une chance ou non ! J'en peux plus d'attendre moi ! ça fait plus de 6 ans que je le connais et il ne me connaît toujours pas assez pour voir clair en moi !? Pourquoi tu y arrives et pas lui ?! Hein ?!**_

**La voie d'Hermione vacillait de plus en plus et rien qu'au son de ses paroles Harry devinait qu'elle était à bout de nerfs.**

**Le Gryffondor n'avait pas attendu les premières larmes pour la prendre dans ses bras et à nouveau il sentait son pull s'humidifier au niveau de l'épaule.**

**Se rappelant la veille, Hermione se recula de l'étreinte de son ami au risque qu'il ne se reproduise la même chose que dans la salle sur demande.**

**Elle avait les yeux rouges et les chemins parcourus par des larmes se devinaient sur ses joues rosées. En un simple coup de manches elle effaçait les marques comme on jette un souvenir au fond d'un tiroir pour l'oublier à jamais.**

**Comme si le silence était dangereux à cet instant, elle décida de mettre les points sur les « i » concernant cet unique baiser.**

_**- Ce baiser ne signifie rien Harry, n'est-ce pas ?**_

**Surprit par le fait qu'Hermione ne tourne pas autour du pot contrairement à d'habitude il ne su trop quoi répondre.**

_**- Euh…ah…oui…euh je veux dire…non…non rien du tout.**_

_**- Harry, il faut mettre les choses au clair sinon bientôt on osera même plus se regarder dès qu'on se croisera dans les couloirs.**_

_**- Oui. Je sais.**_

_**- Bien. Alors dis-moi qu'est-ce que t'en penses et qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire selon toi.**_

_**- Euh…bah je ne sais pas trop. **_**–dit-il pris au dépourvu. -**_** Mais comme tu l'as dis, ça ne signifiait rien. On a qu'à rester normaux et puis la même chose nous est déjà arrivée en 4**__**e**__** année de toute façon.**_

_**- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié l'épisode des articles foireux de Skeeter.**_

**Ils riaient tout les deux en se rappelant quelques unes de leurs péripéties tout en observant les eaux immobiles du Lac Noir.**

**Après plusieurs minutes de bons souvenirs, Hermione regarda la petite montre en argent accrochée à son poignet droit. Oui, bien qu'on la croie parfaite elle ne supportait pas d'avoir une montre au poignet gauche comme tout le monde, seulement un petit bracelet argenté. **

_**- Oh Harry ! Viens vite, le repas est fini depuis dix minutes déjà ! McGonagall doit nous attendre et je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécie beaucoup les retards.**_

C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent leur rêverie et partirent en courant en direction de la gigantesque porte d'entrée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfiction :**

**Titre :****Un jeu où on danse, un jeu qui mène la danse…**

**Chapitre 5 :**** La vérité peu étonner même les plus avisés**

**A peine furent-ils arrivés devant la gargouille que celle-ci se mit à tourner. C'est donc à bout de souffle qu'ils parvinrent devant la grande porte du bureau et encore une fois ils n'eurent pas le temps de frapper que la directrice leur montrait deux sièges aux motifs écossais.**

**Regard inexpressif, gestes impartiales, pas de mots, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour les deux Gryffondors. La directrice avait depuis toujours une certaine manie ; celle d'attendre patiemment que les autres commettent une faute pour ensuite pouvoir les gêner au maximum en rajoutant une bonne liste d'erreurs à la dernière, comme lors du premier retard d'Harry et Ron en 1****e**** année. Cette fois-ci encore, McGonagall attendait.**

**Connaissant leur professeur de métamorphose depuis déjà 6 ans les adolescents craignaient le pire ; alors « tant qu'à s'en prendre plein la vue, autant que se soit rapide et pas dans cinq cent ans » se dit Hermione avant l'avalanche.**

_**- Professeur, nous sommes désolés du retard mais il se trouve qu…**_

_**- Oui, biensur Miss Granger, je suis sûre que vous aurez comme toujours une très bonne excuse à me donner pour vous justifier, n'est-ce pas ?**_

**Première pierre.**

_**- Et bien…oui j'en ai une mais…**_

_**- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais voyez-vous, je n'ai que faire de ce que vous avez pu faire tous les deux durant ce quart d'heure ; du moins, j'espère qu'il vous a été agréable car je n'aime pas attendre et encore moins pour rien. C'est compris ?**_

**Aille Aille Aille !! Pluie de pierre.**

_**- Oui professeur. **_**–répondirent de façon presque incompréhensible les deux rouges et or, ce dont profita la directrice pour les titiller un peu plus.**

_**- Comment ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? Je crains de ne pas avoir ben compris.**_

_**- Oui professeur McGonagall **_**! –répondirent tous les deux en chœur et cette fois ci bien distinctement.**

_**- Ah ! Bien. Commençons.**_

_**- « Commençons ? Commençons ? Comme si elle n'avait encore rien dit ! A quoi devaient-ils s'attendre si pour elle ce n'avait pas encore commencé ?! »**_

_**- Monsieur Potter, Miss Granger, vous avez causé un belle pagaille tout à l'heure dans la grande salle lors de votre sortie que l'on pourrait qualifier de…surprenante je dirais. Mais ce ne sont pas des rumeurs qui courent jusqu'à nous, professeurs, que je voudrais vous parler. Tout d'abord, je voudrais un motif de justification pour votre absence d'hier. Je ne comprends pas comment vous, Miss Granger, une élève tellement sérieuse, avez pu vous absenter et rater des cours ; toutes une journée qui plus est ! Vous me décevez beaucoup !**_

**Hermione était devenue toute pâle. Autant de reproches et de compliments d'un seul coup sortant directement de la bouche de son ancienne directrice de maison la mettait très mal à l'aise ; surtout que leur absence était de sa faute. Mais comment avez-t-elle pu rater ce maudit sort alors qu'elle y arrivait encore parfaitement pendant les vacances d'Octobre ?! La jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre mais était tout de même décidée à répondre. Après tout, elle n'était pas dans la maison des courageux Gryffondors pour rien et était prête à le prouver jusqu'à ce qu'une voix masculine ne se fasse entendre.**

_**- Ecoutez professeur, dans ce monde, nous avons tous nos problèmes : petits ou gros. S'il vous plait laissez moi finir. **_**–dit Harry voyant que McGonagall allait répliquer.-**_** Donc, chacun avons des hauts et des bas et entre amis on se doit de se soutenir. Alors on va dire que dans notre cas, et bien on n'a pas vu le temps passer malgré toutes les précautions prises.**_

_**- Les précautions prises ? **_**–demanda McGonagall sans vraiment comprendre ce que voulait insinuer son élève.**

_**- Oui. Comment dire…Et bien, comme si pour nous le temps n'avait pas passé. Enfin, d'après ce qu'on croyait.**_

_**- Le temps, pas passer ? Expliquez mieux monsieur Potter, ce que vous dîtes est très confus.**_

_**- Oui. D'accord. Alors…**_

**Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de continuer car Hermione, jusque là muette, ne supportait pas qu'Harry doive s'en sortir tout seul. Elle décida de tout expliquer à la directrice puisque, de toute façon, Harry en avait déjà dit beaucoup, et puis ça ne changerait rien à leur sanction.**

_**- Nous avons essayé d'arrêter le temps.**_

**A cette phrase, McGonagall eut comme le souffle coupé. Elle ne disait plus rien. Elle se contentait de regarder fixement la Gryffondore avec des yeux exorbités.**

_**- En faite, J'ai essayé d'arrêter le temps.**_

**S'en était de trop pour la directrice ; on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait s'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre.**

_**- Seulement le sort n'a fonctionné que très peu de temps puis tout a reprit normalement sans qu'on s'en rende compte. C'est pour ça que nous ne sommes pas venus ; nous avions beaucoup de « choses » à nous dire compte tenu de certains problèmes « d'adolescents » qui ne doivent pas avoir le moindre intérêt pour vous professeur. De ce fait, je pense qu'Harry et moi acceptons la sanction que vous nous imposerez, puis, nous n'avons pas le choix de toute façon.**_

**Ses yeux redevenus normaux, la directrice d'école regardait attentivement Hermione et semblait absorbée par le récit que celle-ci contait.**

**Quant à Harry, il n'attendait qu'une chose c'était de sortir enfin de ce bureau. Il voulait que la vieille chouette réagisse rapidement, leur indique si c'était 6 ou 8 heures de retenu qu'ils allaient avoir en plus de devoir rattraper les cours manqués pour le lendemain même et qu'elle leur dise enfin cette courte phrase, laquelle ils avaient droit à chaque sortie de cours : **_**« vous pouvez y allez. ».**_

**Mais la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de la directrice fût une question, qui surprit énormément Hermione.**

_**- Et savez-vous pourquoi votre sort n'a pas fonctionné correctement Miss Granger ?**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Et pourquoi donc ?**_

_**- Parce que j'étais triste et que je me suis mise à pleurer.**_

**McGonagall ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela c'est pour ça qu'elle fût émue. On voyait bien que son visage s'était adouci et on pouvait comprendre, qu'intérieurement, elle soutenait la jeune Gryffondore.**

**Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit d'un ton réconfortant.**

_**- C'est un sort très compliqué Miss Granger que vous avez effectué là et croyez-moi, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un des élèves le lancerait dans l'enceinte de l'école. Vous avez ce mérite. Au moins, voilà un point de plus auquel je pourrais remédier. Vous voyez, vous m'avez ainsi permis d'améliorer encore plus les protections de Poudlard. Il suffit que je trouve le contre sort et l'applique sur le domaine maintenant. **_

**Elle réussit à arracher un léger sourire de satisfaction à son élève favorite.**

_**- Maintenant vous pouvez y aller. Je vous verrais à la fin de la journée pour vous indiquer votre punition. Eh oui M.Potter, vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça même si vous êtes élèves de la maison que j'ai dirigé pendant de très longues années et que je vous connais bien pour savoir que rater des cours n'est pas dans vos habitudes. Je me dois d'être impartiale en tant que directrice de notre prestigieuse école.**_

_**- Donc vous n'avez pas encore trouvé la punition que nous aurons ? **_**–demanda Harry.**

_**- Eh bien non Harry. J'examine toujours le cas avant de porter jugement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai plein d'idées en tête**_**… -dit-elle un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.-**_** Sur ce jeunes gens, je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi. Revenez me voir à 18h30 ici même.**_

**Les deux Gryffondors acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et se dirigèrent vers la porte.**

_**- 6**__**e**__** tom des sortilèges avancés.**_

_**- Comment Miss Granger ?**_

_**- Le contre sort ; il se trouve dans le 6**__**e**__** tom des sortilèges avancés, page 485 je crois.**_

_**- J'en prends bonne note. Merci. **_**–finie par dire la directrice sur un ton d'admiration.**

**Harry et Hermione sortirent soulagés. Ça n'avait pas été si terrible mais il restait encore à affronter l'entretient de ce soir. Ils descendirent à pas lents l'escalier et se séparèrent au bout du couloir pour rejoindre leurs salles de cours respectives.**


End file.
